Electronic device sockets, such as sockets for receiving semiconductor chips and processors, may be inserted with a plastic cover or lid after manufacture to protect the socket and contacts therein during packaging, shipping, and attachment onto a printed circuit board (PCB). However, after manufacture such sockets may be tested prior to shipping, after attachment to a PCB, and/or during testing of the socket PCB combination. Thus, to perform a test, it is often necessary to remove the protection lid from the socket, insert a test device component into the socket, test the socket and/or socket PCB combination, remove the test device component, and replace the protective lid into the socket.